Many electronic systems, such as computers and mobile devices, usually include a processor (or a controller) to control operations of the device or system. In some operations, the processor may store information in a volatile register file, such as a static random access memory (SRAM) register file. In some conventional techniques, storing information in such a volatile register file may reduce efficiency in certain operational states of the processor. Moreover, the size of some conventional register files may be unsuitable to be incorporated in some processors.